


Jesse Forever

by Ersente



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь бесконечна даже для медиума, которая может ошибаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesse Forever

  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джесс! - кричит Памела на ухо подруге: ветер все равно развеет слова. Хорошо, если Джесс хотя бы почувствует признание.  
Приятно прижиматься грудью к ее спине, бедрами чувствовать ее бедра и знать, что вечером, когда Пэм и Джесс окажутся в дешевом мотеле, между ними не будет одежды. Сильные пальцы Джесс будут разминать бедра Пэм, слишком напряженные после целого дня на мотоцикле. Памела не знает, каким звуком, каким жестом передать свое счастье от одного только предвкушения.  
С ними равняется харлей. Сидящая за водителем девица показывает средний палец, и мышцы Джесс напрягаются, Пэм чувствует это всем телом. Подруга всегда ловится, и Кэтти пользуется этим. Иногда Памела готова поговорить с заразой по душам, но к концу гонки забывает обо всем: Джесс получает удовольствие, даже когда проигрывает Роду.  
\- Иногда я тебя ненавижу, - говорит Пэм, расчесывая спутавшиеся кудри.  
\- Надо одевать шлем, - отвечает Джесс и глубоко затягивается.  
У нее короткие волосы. Не ежик, просто обрезанные так, чтобы не щекотали шею.  
«Они опять мешаются», - говорит Джесс раз в месяц и состригает несчастные милиметры.  
«Как тебе не жарко?» - спрашивает она, глядя на кудри Пэм.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - улыбается Джесс и целует Памелу.  
Как всегда неожиданно. К этому невозможно привыкнуть.  
Ее губы обветренные, родные.  
Ее дыхание горько-сладкое.  
Пэм знает, что у Джесс уже онемел рот: хватает всего пяти затяжек.  
Пэм знает, что пальцы Джесс сейчас очень чувствительны. Как клитор. А еще — они горчат на языке, но Памела не останавливается, даже когда стучат в дверь. Ей слишком нравится смотреть в расширившиеся зрачки Джесс.  
\- Да открывайте уже, - кричит Род. - Я выиграл, я угощаю.  
Победивший платит.  
Джесс сглатывает и отводит взгляд ото рта Пэм.  
\- Хочу есть, - говорит она. - Пойдем.  
Ее пальцы все еще горькие, а голос дрожит.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Памела, жалея, что рот снова пуст.  
Род щедро покупает всем картофель и отбивные.  
\- Хочу в Техас, - говорит он и пьет кофе. - Равнина и пустыня — романтика. Можно даже подзаработать на палатку и переночевать под открытым небом. Представляешь, малыш, какое там небо.  
Глаза Кэтти восторженно блестят, и Пэм в очередной раз восхищается этой женщиной, отказавшейся от достатка и положения, лишь бы быть свободной. И конечно же, с Родом.  
«...If you care enough for the living  
Make a better place for you and me».  
Майкл замолкает, и из динамиков льются первые аккорды признания в вечной любви.  
\- Поехали в Техас, - говорит Джесс и отправляет в рот очередную хрустящую картошку.  
Памела знает, что подруга почти не чувствует вкуса, а потому не остановится, пока желудок не будет набит битком.  
\- And I will always love you, - подпевает Пэм, размахивая руками.  
Кэтти звонко смеется и подхватывает.  
\- I will always love you.  
Род опускается на колено, берет руку Кэтти и прижимает ее к своей груди.  
\- You, my darling you.  
Джесс смеется, и Памела любуется ею.  
\- Значит, Техас? - спрашивает Род, садясь за стол.  
\- Да, - кивает Джесс. - И я тебя сделаю, - подмигивает она.  
Иногда Пэм ревнует, как сейчас. Вроде бы, нет повода, Памела знает, что Джесс ее любит, но у ревности нет логики и разума, сплошные эмоции.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - шепчет она, когда язык Джесс скользит по бедру. - Ненавижу, - когда в нее проникают теплые пальцы. - Господи, как же я тебя люблю, - говорит она после, когда Джесс стоит у окна и курит.  
\- Я тоже ненавижу тебя, - мягко говорит Джесс. - Именно поэтому я с тобой. Скучно быть с человеком, которого любишь.  
Иногда Пэм пугается, что Джесс — серьезно, но не позволяет себе думать об этом слишком долго: надо быть осторожной не только с желаниями, но и со страхами. И те, и другие имеют дурную привычку становиться реальностью.  
\- В мире столько удивительного и необычного, - говорит Памела утром, изучая дорожки линий на ладони Джесс. - Например, ты. Или вампиры.  
Джесс хмыкает и щелкает Пэм по носу.  
\- Вампиров не существует, крошка.  
\- Да, а я — не медиум, - ворчит Памела.  
\- Ты — не медиум. Но у тебя богатая фантазия. За это и люблю.  
\- Ты же говорила, что ненавидишь.  
\- Разве это не одно и то же? - хмыкает Джесс и выползает из-под одеяла.  
У нее красивое и крепкое тело. Пэм мечтает, что к тридцати станет такой же, избавившись от детских припухлостей.  
\- Ты мне не веришь, - говорит она и тянется, наслаждаясь тем, как ноют мышцы.  
\- Верю, - отвечает Джесс, надевая футболку. - Как я могу тебе не верить? Мы же спим в одной постели.  
\- Только каждый раз в разных, - смеется Пэм.  
Горячий кофе обжигает язык, запах яблочного пирога щекочет ноздри, а Род хвастается палатками, которые успел заработать за ночь. Памела никогда не спрашивает, откуда Род и Джесс берут деньги, это неважно, совсем неважно. Может быть, через пару месяцев она прошепчет этот вопрос в обветренные, родные губы, но не раньше. Спрашивать надо тогда, когда собираешься помогать. И следует молчать, пока прохлаждаешься, пьешь горячий кофе и принимаешь контрастный душ, не заботясь о деньгах.  
В пустыне холодно. Днем жарко, а ночью зубы танцуют чечетку. Памела дрожит в спальнике и жалеет, что не может грудью прижаться к спине Джесс: было бы теплее.  
\- Знаешь, что из двух маленьких получается один большой? - спрашивает Джесс.  
\- Я думала, наоборот, и то при определенных условиях.  
\- Озабоченная. Если состегнуть два маленьких спальника, получится один большой.  
Наверное, Памела любит Джесс за находчивость. Или ненавидит. Хотя это одно и то же.  
Утром на зубах скрипит песок, но Пэм не хочет шевелиться: Джесс спит слишком уютно, и это еще одно чудо, которым надо наслаждаться.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - говорит Род, когда они сидят в кафе.  
\- Что-то не так с Кэтти? - спрашивает Памела.  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Мне нужна помощь медиума.  
Пэм невольно сглатывает, но тут же улыбается.  
\- Хочешь попросить благословения у родителей?  
\- Нет. В пятнадцати милях отсюда маленький городок. Там что-то происходит. Что-то сверхъестественное. Я хочу, чтобы ты попыталась узнать, _кто_ там происходит.  
\- Ты поверил в мои росказни?  
\- Это не росказни, Памела Барнс. И гибнут люди. Я должен это остановить.  
\- Ты?..  
\- Да.  
\- А Кэтти?  
\- Нет. Джесс тоже не охотник.  
\- О чем шепчетесь? - спрашивает Кэтти, вернувшись из туалета.  
\- Об охоте, - отвечает Род. - Малыш, я так соскучился по охоте. Надо как-нибудь вернуться в Канаду и погулять по лесам.  
Пэм молча пьет кофе и думает, известно ли Джесс о другой стороне мира.  
«So if you are in sight and the day is right  
She's a hunter...»  
Радио насмехается, но Пэм не верит ему. Джесс сильная, Джесс решительная, Джесс непреклонная, но она не охотник.  
Пэм пьет кофе и думает, пока Джесс возится с мотором. Радио смеется и смеется, пока Род и Кэтти обжимаются. А на копченную индейку никто не обращает внимания.  
\- Знаешь, я любила бы тебя, даже если бы ты любила охоту, - говорит Пэм, уткнувшись носом в спину Джесс.  
Подруга опять пахнет машинным маслом, и этот запах успокаивает.  
\- Так ты поможешь? - спрашивает Род на следующий день.  
Памела кивает.  
\- Только...  
\- Я не настолько болтлив.  
Ей не нравится эта работа. Она не хочет связываться с охотой, но не может и отказать. Гибнут люди.  
Пэм рассказывает Роду все, что смогла узнать, и не задает ни одного вопроса. Вечером она берет у Джесс самокрутку и глубоко затягивается. Дым прочищает мозги, и рот начинает неметь. Не до конца, для этого надо сделать еще пару затяжек и покатать сладкую горечь по языку, но Пэм не хочет онемения.  
\- А еще я умею видеть будущее, - говорит она.  
Джесс улыбается.  
\- Завтра я буду плакать, а ты будешь держать меня за руки и говорить, что я сама виновата и меня никто не заставлял, - продолжает Памела.  
\- Что ты задумала?  
Джесс не любит сюрпризы, но об этом можно забыть. Пэм от них тоже в восторге, а ее никто не спрашивает и не предупреждает.  
\- Крошка, ты дура, - говорит Джесс на следующий день, когда Памела обливается слезами.  
\- Ты должна была сказать, что я сама виновата и меня никто не заставлял, - через силу улыбается Пэм.  
\- Из тебя фиговая ясновидящая, - смеется Джесс.  
Она ухаживает за своей дурной подругой, пока заживает спина, и ничего не говорит о татуировке.  
\- Ты и правда думаешь, что это навсегда? - спрашивает Джесс в один из вечеров и делает большой глоток пива.  
\- Да, - уверенно отвечает Пэм.  
За стенкой скрипит кровать, Кэтти протяжно стонет, и пальцы Джесс снова слишком чувствительные. Конечно же, это навсегда.  
Даже если Памела ошибается.


End file.
